Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel Masters
by PrimusPrime
Summary: One day in a forest, Jack became lost and was found by a strange creature named Headstrong Wanderer. She returned him to his mother, but when he told her about it she told him she wasn't real, no one would believe him, soon no one would come near him either, they thought he was crazy, and he was beginning to think so to but he will prove everyone wrong by helping to save two worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone PrimusPrime is back with the first post of the new year, a new story, people have **

**been begging me to make this story but I ****haven't been inspired until I watched the final episode of **

**Kaijudo that is, also about the other stories I will hopefully update them soon so be ****patient loyal **

**readers and here is Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel Masters**

**Forest eleven years ago**

Headstrong wanderer had no idea where she was, she had been out helping her sons harvest when she was

suddenly sucked threw a strange portal into a different forest, and there were no creature scents for her nose to

pick up on so she just wandered through the forest until she heard the sound of crying, her motherly instincts

kicking in she immediately went to the aid of the crying child and she saw sitting in a puddle in the middle of a

clearing, a strange creature who only had fur on the top of its head but she didn't focus on that.

"shh, shh its ok little one." she said picking up the child who immediately stopped crying when he saw her face

and said "kitty!" burying his head in her hair.

"kitty? I am headstrong wanderer a quillspike rumbler."

"Quispik wombwer?" The child asked

"yes now what's your name?" She asked soothingly wiping the tears from his eyes

"my name jack I got lost. I want my mamma." he said looking like he was beginning to cry again

"no don't cry little jack I'll help you find your mother." She said

"Otay!" Jack said happily as they started off, unknown that another creature was following them, controlled by a

duel master. after a few minutes

jack had fallen asleep in headstrong wanderers arm and was slowly breathing in and out. _he reminds me of bare _

_bottom when he was young_ she thought sadly, it had been many years since she had seen her son. just than

she smelled something, something wrong a fire creature!

"Gela flame save the child" a voice said. and suddenly jack was yanked from her arms by the creature which

woke jack up and as soon as he saw Gela flame he started crying at the top of his lungs headstrong wanderer

saw this and quickly stole him back and ran comforting him.

"there, there jack I've got you everything is ok." she said just then they were surrounded by two more humans

one summoned a water creature the other summoned a darkness creature.

"Rusulka now!" with that jack was once again yanked out of her hands and was placed in the the humans hands

who gave the order all the while jack was crying and crying, this made headstrong wanderer very angry,

growling she said "return jack to me now!"

"Not likely creature you will not kill this child." the short women said

"I wasn't going to hurt him, I was returning him to his mother." she said angrily.

"you expect us to believe that? Rusulka now." and the water creature attacked knocking headstrong wanderer

to the ground, jack couldn't take anymore

"Quispik!" he said and bite the tall women on the hand hard.

"yeouch!" she said as she dropped jack who ran to headstrong wanderer, she quickly picked jack up and

escaped from the cursing humans.

"thank you little one, now lets go find your mother." she said picking up a scent similar to jacks. they jumped in

the trees for a few minutes until

her hearing picked up a woman yelling "JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MAMMA!" jack said excitedly.

"goodbye young one" headstrong wanderer said with tears in her eyes "now go to your mother."

"bye bye Quispik. see you soon." Jack waved as he ran through the trees shouting "mamma, mamma."

"Jack!" the women said gathering her son up in a hug kissing his face. "My baby boy is safe."

"yeah I was saved by headstwang wonderer." jack said smiling

"do you mean to say headstrong wanderer?" June asked

"yep she was a Quispik wombler." he said

"quillspike rumbler?" June said "Jack there is no such thing as a quillspike rumbler."

"yes there is!" Jack protested.

"alright fine now lets go home." june said smiling they didn't notice headstrong wanderer watching them until

they got into a strange machine and were gone, just than those other humans appeared.

"Where is the child creature?" one asked

"gone, I located his mother and the two went home." she said

"do you honestly expect us to believe that?" the shortest one asked.

"the creature is telling the truth." a serious looking man said, "i saw them leave so lets just banish this creature

back across the veil and be done with it."

"very well, headstrong wanderer begone." the short one said. with that she was pulled through another another

portal to the exact spot where she diapered to.

"Mother you're ok!" Prickleback exclaimed happily.

"yes my son I have returned, I think that I would to get some rest, I've been through a lot today." with that she

entered her hut, closed the door and went to sleep.

**That is the first chapter re-uploaded, next comes chapter two, I will probably follow the first season **

**of Kaijudo with some obvious changes, and ****as always references to movies, shows, and books so **

**look for them.**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys PrimusPrime here with the second chapter of the story, I just realized that Jack needs a **

**signature creature to summon like Ray with Bob, I've narrowed it down to bloodmane, shaw k'naw, **

**skull cutter, or kenina. Tell me which one you think would be best. anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Also I realize that Nadia wash;t duel master eleven years ago, what she was doing there will be **

**explained later.**

**Chapter 2 Present Day.**

It had been eleven years since Jacks encounter with Headstrong Wanderer, at first his mom didn't think much of

it but as the years went by she had taken him to different therapists to try and convince him that she wasn't

real but that didn't work, when ever the therapist or anyone else told jack that she wasn't real, that she was

imaginary and he needed to grow up he got very mad, he had his father's temper god rest his soul. currently

jack was sitting in the base drawing pictures of her, he was always good at drawing.

"Hey jack what are you drawing?" Miko asked.

"Nothing Miko." Jack said quickly hiding them.

"Come on let me see." Miko said grabbing one of them. "Hey what is this thing, Raf come see this."

"Miko give it back." Jack said grabbing it but Raf already had it and was looking at it.

"Jack what is that?" Raf asked

"This Raf is a Quillspike Rumbler, and HER name is Headstrong Wanderer." Jack answers watching the drawing

back.

"Wait what?" Arcee said walking up to the platform. "Is that a character you created Jack?"

"NO Cee, She is real, and eleven years ago she saved my life." Jack answered. "Let me tell you guys a story..."

**Meanwhile**

"Why would the masters want us to come out to the middle of nowhere?" Allie asked Ray and Gabe.

"Because Allison, we have received word that light creatures have been having battle here for sometime, we are

here to confirm this." Master Nadia said.

"Well put Master Nadia." Master Chavez said. "according to reports they are giant metal beings, they can only

be light creatures."

"Fine let's do this." Allie said. "this place is so boring."

Back at autobot base

"Wow." Miko said, "Cool story jack."

"Miko its the truth." Jack said.

"Jack there is no way what you said is true." Miko said

"Miko the three of us have aliens on our speed dials, I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt here." Jack said

(Justice league Reference)

"Sorry jack but I can't believe it." Miko said.

"Raf you believe me right?" Jack asked

"It seems to much like a fairy tale jack sorry." Raf said

"Fine don't believe me, I know its true and thats all that matters. Hey arcee, can we go for a drive?"

"Sure jack." Arcee said transforming, "Hop on." Jack put on him helmet, got on arcee and drove off.

Half way into town they began talking. "Arcee tell me the truth, you believe me right?" Jack asked.

"Of corers jack, I know you don't lie, and besides, the way you told it, theres no way you could have made it

up." Arcee comforted him

"Thanks cee, its just... WOAH!" Jack said slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting a blond that was crossing the

street.

"HEY PAL WATCH IT!" She said "YOU ALMOST TURNED ME INTO ROAD KILL!"

"ME?!" Jack said. "TRY CROSSING WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS GREEN!" He said pointing \at the cross signal which

was still red.

"Allie are you ok?" Ray asked ruining up. "YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING HOT SHOT!"

"No Ray it was my fault." Allie said. "Sorry um.. whats your name?"

"Oh I'm Jack." Jack answered. "Who are you?"

Behind them Masters Chavez and Nadia both looked at each other then looked at jack with a strange look.

"I'm allie, this is ray gabe, and out uh teacher chaperones Chavez and Nadia." Allie said

"Nice to meet you so I've never seen you here before you passing through?" Jack asked.

"No we uh came here to uh..." Ray started.

"To study the rock formations." Gabe finished.

"Yeah that." Ray said.

"Okay, well have fun." Jack said. "gotta go." he started to leave but he was stopped my Nadia

"Tell me have you seen anything weird around here?" she asked.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"We heard that there were ufo's here." Ray said, you know with aliens, some have said there aliens in metal

armor.

"Jack stiffened for a second but caught himself "Nope sorry, you want to know the most exciting thing that has ever happened here?"

"What?" Allie asked

"Almost hitting you."Jack joked. "jasper is the most boring town on earth."

"I feel sorry for you." Allie said

"Thanks, well later, have fun studying rock formations." Jack said driving off.

"He was lying." Nadia said. "He knows something."

"Yes he does, and his name, it sounded familiar." Chavez said.

"you guys know him?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I never forget a face." Nadia said.

"Well who is he?" Allie asked

"No one that concerns any of you." Nadia said "But we may need to keep an eye on him."

**With Jack**

They were lying." Arcee said.

"I know." Jack said. "I'm not sure who they are but two of them looked familiar."

"How?" Arcee asked.

"the adults, they're two of the ones that fought Headstrong wanderer eleven years ago." Jack said

"Really?" Arcee asked.

"Yep, I never forget a face." Jack said.

"Should we keep a look out for them?" Arcee asked.

"yep, cause my gut tells me they will be trouble for us." Jack said as they continued their ride.

**Well thats it for chapter two, hope you liked it please review. As I said I will try to update my other **

**stories soon. Next time, jack becomes part of the world of Kaijudo, and Ray and the gang meet one **

**of jacks enemies, find out who in the next chapter of Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel masters**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel Masters, for those of you wondering, **

**I'm not sure if I should break this up into seasons or just one long story. Anyway, I will figure that **

**out later, for now, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter three**

**Hotel Room**

"Thank you Nigel. Goodbye." Chavez hung up the phone.

"Well?" Master Nadia said.

"You were right that was him, his name is Jackson Darby. And according to medical records, he's been to

therapy, apparently for claiming to see a creature in a forest." Chavez said.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Allie interrupted.

"Yeah how are we supposed to help you if you won't tell us who that guy is." Ray said

"Very well." Nadia said. "Back when I was still an Akalight, we were called here to deal with a strange breach in

the veil, in a forest outside of town, when we got there we found a creature carrying a small child, we thought

that the creature was going to harm the boy, but when we saved him he just ran back to her when we caught

up to them again she no longer had the boy, apparent ally she returned him to his mother without her seeing

him, we assumed that he would forget what he saw since he was so young, but it seems that we were wrong."

"So we need to erase his memories?" Ray said

"Yes, but first we should see if he knows where these light creatures are." Nadia said.

"Well where do we find him?" Gabe asked.

"According to his file, he works at the local fast-food restaurant to help his mother." Nadia said.

"Very well, Master Nadia and I will search for the light creatures, while you three find this jack and follow him,

he may lead you to the light creatures." Chavez said.

"Alright, come on guys." Ray said.

**K.O Burger**

"Well this is the place." Ray said walking in the door and walking up to the counter.

"Welcome to K.o burger may I take your... hey its you guys." Jack said.

"Oh hey jack, didn't know you worked here." Ray lied.

"You are a terrible liar." Jack said.

"What! why do you think..." Ray started.

"your eyes keep shifting." Jack said. "look my shift ends at 4 meet me out back after that and you can tell me

why you're really here."

"Fine. But first I'll take a burger, fries, and a shake please." Gabe said

"Alright thank you your order will be up shortly." Jack said.

**Behind K.O Burger**

Well where is he?" Allie asked

"Here." Jack said coming around from the front.

"Why not come out the back?" Ray asked suspicious

"I needed to tell a friend not to pick me up yet." Jack said.

"Why you have a motorcycle." Allie asked

"My friend Sadie is using it, she is picking me up. Now why are you really here? and what do you want with

me?" Jack asked

"Tell me have you ever seen any strange creatures here?" Allie asked

"Why what's it to you?" Jack asked.

"Lets just say we have experience dealing with them." Ray said.

"Fine I've only ever seen one, eleven years ago, none since." Jack said.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"Really, really." Jack said. (Shrek reference)

"What was the creatures name?" Ray asked

"Her name was Headstrong Wanderer." Jack said

"Wait Headstrong Wanderer?" Allie said. "Ray thats-"

"Bob's mom." Ray said.

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Jack asked.

"Well his real name is Tatsurion the Unchained." Ray said "but we call him Bob."

"yeah sure, whatever." Jack said.

"Its true." Ray said

"Alright lets see this creature of yours and then I'll believe you." Jack said

"Can't he'd attract attention and we can't have that." Ray said

"Hmmm." Jack said. "fine I'll buy that." then everyone heard a horn and the y turned to see a late green SUV

pull up and a girl go out.

"Jack there you are did you forget you promised to go dune bashing with me and bulk today?" She asked "and

who are they?"

"Oh right sorry I forgot." Jack said "and Miko this is Allie, Gabe and Ray. Guys this is Miko."

"Whats dune bashing?" Gabe asked.

"You go out in the desert, build a huge hill from sand and then you smash it with a car. Now lets go." Miko said,

pulling him into the car.

"Okay okay uh bye." Jack said.

"Bye." Ray said as he drove off

"Well that accomplished nothing." Allie said.

"No it did, we know he saw bob's mom. come on lets go tell the masters." Ray said. "Gabe come on."

"Sorry its just, about that car." Gabe said

"What about it?" Allie asked "Is is a huge polluter or something."

"Well yes but thats not it." Gabe said

"Then What?" Ray asked

"There was no driver." Gabe said

**With Jack**

"So Jack were those the kids Cee told us about?" Bulk said

"Yep, and it seems that they're here for something, I just don't know what yet." Jack said. "but they know

headstrong wanderer, and I'm gonna find out how."

**The masters.**

"Thats everything we've found out." ray said "He was the boy you met."

"You said the car had no driver correct?" Nadia asked

"Yes, I''m sure of it." Gabe said

"then this just got interesting, very well return to the hotel, we will all find him tomorrow." Chavez said

The Next Day

Jack was walking in the same forest again mentally slapping himself for ever agreeing to to dune bashing.

"Again what was I thinking. I don't know how Bulk lets miko talk him into that, i've still got sand in places I

didn't even know I had."

"Sounds like you had a bad time." A voice said.

Jack spun around to fin Ray in front of him. What do you want?" Jack said.

"We want to prove to you that what we said was true." Ray said

"Raiden, what are you doing?" Nadia came out from the bushes

"I knew you looked familiar, you were the lady with the big floating fish." Jack said pointing a finger at her.

"And you are the child who bit me, you left a scar." Nadia said holding up her hand.

"Sorry about that but look, I told Ray and his friends, there are no 'creatures' here." Jack said

"Then explain why that car you drove off in had no driver." Allie said emerging from the bushes with Gabe and

Chavez.

"That is none of your concern." Jack said pointing a finger at her "What is going on here has nothing to do with

'creatures' what's really going on here is a government secret."

"Government? You're involved in the government?" Ray asked

"Not by choice but yes now all of you need to stay out of this before you-" Jack stopped, there was suddenly a

rumbling sound coming from below the ground "oh no hit the deck." He pushed Allie out of the way just in time

for a huge spider like robot to come crawling out of the ground.

"Why hello Jack." it said.

"Arachnid." Jack said

"You know that thing?" Ray asked

"Unfortunately yes." Jack said "If you guys can summon creatures now would be a really good time."

"Right." Ray said. "Tatsurion the Unchained." and out of nowhere a huge creature appeared.

"Reef Prince Glu-urrgle." Gabe said

"Scaradorable of Gloom hollow." Allie said.

"Gila flame the assaulter" Chavez said

"Aqua Chaser, Rusalka" Nadia said and one by one they all summoned there creatures, it was amazing.

"Wow," jack said. "You were telling the truth."

"Yes and after this you'll tell us what you know." Nadia said. as they began to battle, they used some strange

gloves to control the creatures and Arachnid couldn't keep track of them all. the battle was short and soon,

arachnid was on the ground.

"Give it up arachnid." Jack said you've lost.

"Today jack but there will come a day when you don't have protection and I will have your head." she said

transforming and digging her way back into the ground.

"Not even in your dreams." Jack said looking after her.

"Okay you said there were no creatures but that was clearly a creature." Allie said "Explain. Now."

"Fine but first I assume this is Bob?" Jack said approaching him.

"Yes." He said.

"Is what Ray said true that you're the son of Headstrong Wanderer?" Jack asked

"How do you know my mother?" Bob growled lowering his head.

"She saved my life eleven years ago, thats how I know her." Jack said without blinking "About your questions

Allie, it would be better to show you." Jack said taking out his phone. "Ratchet lock on to my coordinates and

send the ground bridge, I've got some new guests to bring in."

Just then a swirling hole of light opened up and jack began to walk towards it. "Well come on you wanted

answers." everyone looked at each other then began to walk forward. When they entered the base blasters

were drawn by the bots when they saw the features enter.

"calm down everyone they're with me." Jack said

"Jack its bad enough you bring more humans here but to bring these whatever they are." A big orange and

white robot said.

"Ratchet those things just saved me from arched so be respectful." Jack said

"WHAT! ARACHNID?!" a tall blue and pink bot said storming up to jack

"Ops." Jack said

"ARACHNID WAS THERE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL?! WHEN JUNE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS I'LL BE AMAZED IF SHE

ONLY GROUNDS YOU!" she yelled

"Arcee calm down, there wasn't any thine to call you know how fast she is, besides these guys saved my life,

and they confirmed that I was right about Headstrong Wanderer." Jack said.

"really?" Arcee asked amazed.

"Yep meet Tatsurion the Unchained, he's her son." Jack said. "Now you guys need to meet the big guy."

"Big guy?" Allie said as they heard thundering footsteps as another robot approached, this one was huge."

"My name is optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." he said "Why are you all following Jackson?"

**Cliffhanger, I bet you're all wondering what will happen next? Well I'm not going to tell you. Why? **

**because I'm an incorrigible tease. (Secret Saturdays reference) anyway I may post another chapter **

**today, don't know well find out what happens next time in the next chapter of Transformers Prime: **

**Rise of the Duel Masters.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, time for another chapter of Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel masters, for those of you wondering, this story **

**takes place after Ray, Allie, and Gabe meet Bob's mom, so hope that clears things up, still can't decide on Jacks signature **

**creature though, remember its between Bloodmane, Shaw k'naw, Skullcutter, or Kenina you guys can tell me which one you **

**think would be the best for Jack.**

**Chapter 4**

**BASE**

"So. I take it this is the big guy?" Allie asked hiding behind Squeaky.

"Yes he is the leader of the autobots Optimus Prime. I'll let him explain the situation, I've gotta to get lectured by Arcee." Jack said walking

away with Arcee who had a very angry look on her face.

Master Nadia approached Optimus and said. "To answer your question, we were following him to see if he would lead us to light creatures which

he has."

"Light creatures? I'm afraid I don't understand." Optimus said. "there seems to be a mix up, we are not light creatures. we are autonomous

robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"so you're robot aliens?" Gabe asked

"Yes exactly Gabriel." Optimus said.

"How do you know my name?" Gabe asked

"Jackson told us when he learned you were following him." Optimus answered

"Oh, okay then." Gabe said

"What are you doing on Earth?" Ray asked

"Good question Raydon." Optimus said. "Do to the fact that our world has been rendered uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"you mean you're creatures made you fight?" Gabe asked

"We are sentient robots Gabriel, we choose for ourselves what we do." Optimus said. "At first I fought beside one whom I considered a brother.

But in war ideals can become corrupted, and it was that megaton lost his way."

"Megatron?" Allie asked

"Yes he is the leader of the Decepticons, Arachnid whom you just fought was once his second in command." Optimus said with disgust.

"Okay so no light creatures." Allie said just as Jack and Arcee returned, "What now? Do we go back to San Campion?"

"I have an idea." Ray said "Jack what would you say if you could meet Headstrong Wanderer?"

"I'd love to meet her again." Jack said "Could I?"

"Raydon, we don't know if he can handle it." Nadia said

"You'd be surprised what I can handle." Jack said

"Fine on one condition, if you can beat me in a fight, we will let you try to be a duelist." Nadia said taking a fighting stance.

"Alright fine, just don't underestimate me." Jack said taking the same stance.

"I'm impressed, you know martial arts?" Nadia asked

"I've taken it for the past ten years." Jack said. "Also because of the fact that I happen to have a photographic memory, I'm already a fifth

degree black belt."

"Impressive, but I am a sixth degree black belt." Nadia said jumping into the air and turning it into a kick which jack dodged. for about ten

minutes they exchanged blows with each other, everyone else was watching with amazement.

"Did you know jack could do that?" Raf asked Miko.

"No but he is awesome." She answered, "I wonder if he'll teach me some of those moves."

She looked back to find jack on his back with Nadia pressing her foot into his stomach.

"You have fought well but this fight is over." She said

"Oh no its not, you see I have a plan." Jack said "You see, my master taught me that the key in every fight is to unbalance your opponent

however you can."

"Oh really and how will you do that?" Nadia asked

"Like this." Jack said biting her leg

"Ow! Really biting?" Naida asked

"Hey he said anyway." Jack said spitting, "You really need to wash those pants." Naida charged with a barrage of punches but jack managed to

dodge them all "Heres another thing he taught me. When the martial arts fail, come up with your own moves like this one." Quickly jumping

away he did a cartwheel into a flip which sent him into the air putting both feet together he dropped saying "Comet crush." Nadia dodged but it

didn't matter, right before he hit he changed his position, rolled into a ball which quickly rolled towards Nadia, he then pushed off the ground

and slammed into her causing her to go down.

"Well done, your master taught you well." Nadia said "Very well, a deal is a deal, do you wish to learn to summon her or do you want one of us

to do it?"

"Actually Master Nadia, why not just take him to see her?" Ray asked "they've shown us their secret, I think we can show them our."

"while they were talking Arcee was talking to Jack "That was amazing, I had no idea you could do that." She said

"Yeah, my mom suggested I take martial arts after I lost my temper one too many times." Jack said

"Jack we've decided to allow you to journey to the Kaiju realm to speak with Headstrong Wanderer." Chavez said.

"Really!" Jack asked

"Yes, you will accompany Raydon and Tatsurion to the nature realm." Chavez said.

"Oh can I come to?" Miko asked.

"No, only Jack may go." Chavez said.

"Aww man no fair." Miko said walking away in a huff.

"Alright lets go." Ray said opening the veil.

Finally I'll get so see her again. Jack thought stepping through the portal. When he emmerged into the nature realm the only thing he could say

was "Wow, this is just… wow."

"That was my first reaction to." Ray said "Now come on lets go." And they headed off into the wilderness, to find the Quillspike.

**Well thats it for chapter 4, keep waiting for chapter five, and if you guys have any ideas about Jack's creature please feel free to **

**tell me, but it will not be Headstrong Wanderer just letting you know. She will be making appearances but not as Jack's **

**creature.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers time for another chapter, I'm considering now either Moorna, od Bloodmane and thanks for the suggestion White **

**Hunter, but I think I'd like to use a monster from the actual series, but I thank you for the idea anyway, for those of you **

**wondering, the idea was for jack's creature to be light and nature, it's name would be blood seer. I may include him but he won't **

**be jack's main creature. Now heres chapter 5**

**NATURE REALM**

They had been walking forever, but Jack wasn't complaining, he was too lost in thought. Ray noticed this and decided to find out what was on

his mind.

"Jack is something wrong?" Ray asked

"I guess you could say that Ray." Jack answered

"What is it?" Allie asked

"Well its just what if we get there and she doesn't remember me." Jack said. "What if she's forgotten all about me?"

"Jack my mother never forgets anything or anyone. She will remember you." Bob said

"Really?" Jack said

"Yes, you don't need to worry." Bob said

"thanks Bob, I needed to hear that." Jack said.

As they continued walking they began talking Ray told Jack how he and his friends had become part of Kaijudo and Jack told them how he and

his friends became part of the Autobot, Decepticon war. Each told a different adventure but they realized that their goals were the same, protect

the earth and fight for peace. Finally after what felt like an eternity they made it to the Quillspike village. Ray could see how nervous and

excited Jack was.

"wow this is your home?" Jack asked Bob

"Yes this is my home, now lets find my mother." Bob said as he was plowed into by two creatures.

"Brother your back!" One said.

"Yeah good to see you!" Said the other

"Jack meet two of my half brothers Razorhide and Prickleback." Bob said getting up.

"So this is another one of your friends?" Prickleback asked looking at Jack.

"Yes it's nice to meet you both." Jack said.

"My son you have returned." Said a voice that caused Jack's heart to skip a beat, looking over he saw Headstrong Wanderer approaching. She

hugged Bob and the two spoke for a little bit until her nose started twitching and she looked over at Jack.

"You, it can't be." She said approaching him "Are you the little child from the strange forest?"

"Yes, I am." Jack said "And it is great to see you again."

Headstrong Wanderer hugged him tightly. "Yes, I see you've grown up very well. But it feels as if no time has passed."

"Yep, its been eleven years, but I still remember what happened as if it were yesterday." Jack said hugging her back.

"Mother who is that?" Prickleback asked.

"Yeah and what is he talking about?" Razorhide asked

"Boys you remember many years ago when I disappeared into a flash of light for a day?" HW asked

"Yes why?" Razorhide answered

"That flash of light transported me into a strange forest where I wandered around for what felt like an eternity when suddenly I heard a small

child crying and I found him." she explained.

"And this human is him?" Prickleback asked

"Precisely." She said "I never thought I'd see you again jack."

"I didn't think so either, until I met Bob here." Jack said.

"Yes Barebottom is a good son." She said

"Bare Bottom." Jack said suppressing a laugh

"Mother you agreed never to call me by that name again." Bob said.

"Bob all mothers have embarrassing nicknames for their kids." Jack said

"Oh really do you?" Allie asked

"Yep and it is worse than yours Bob." Jack said

"what is it?" Bob asked

"You cannot tell anyone ok?" Jack said.

"Very well." Bob answered

"Not even Ray." Jack said

"Fine now what is it?" Bob asked leaning down for jack to whisper in his ear. When jack was done bob started laughing his head off. "You were

right that is much worse than mine."

"I know and don't you ever repeat it to anyone." Jack said growing red in the face

"Don't worry no one will ever learn about that. You have my word." Bob said calming down.

After that Jack and Headstrong Wanderer just talked, each telling the other about what their everyday lives was like, after that Jack tried some

Nature Realm food which tasted great but finally it was decided that it was time to head home so they all said their goodbyes.

"It was great seeing you again Tatsurion, and your friend Raydon. " HW said hugging her son goodbye. "And Thank you for coming Jack it was

great seeing you again after so many years.

"No Thank you." Jack said

"For what?" She asked

"For being real." Jack said "Ever since what happened in the forest everyone has always tried to convince me that you weren't real, that you

were nothing more than something my mind came up with to deal with the fear of being alone, and I'm sorry to say that I was almost starting

to believe them."

"No need to apologise Jack." HD said "it's completely understandable."

"Thanks, I hope to see you again soon." Jack said as they all started the hike back to where it was they came from. When they got back to

earth jack told everyone everything and that was when Nadia came up and asked a question.

"Jack tell me how would you like to learn to duel?" She asked

"Me? Duel?" Jack asked "I, I'd like to give it a try but I'm not sure I'm cut out for it."

"You have extensive martial arts training, and from our fight, I think you would do well. What do you say?" Nadia asked.

"Well I'd have to clear it with my mom." Was Jack's only answer.

**Well readers thats it for another chapter, hopefully tomorrow, I'll update Fairyformers, it all depends if I have time or not. Will **

**Jack travel to the temple to learn the art of Kaijudo? Or will he stay with the autobots? Find out in the next chapter of **

**Transformers Prime: Rise of the Duel Masters.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
